


Sunstone

by heartslob



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Other, just them waking up in the morning together, seems i am...tender, soft n sweet n whatnot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslob/pseuds/heartslob
Summary: It was just like any other morning. That's what made it so special to Makoa, and would for every morning to come.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Makoa Gibraltar
Kudos: 13





	Sunstone

Waking up next to Bloodhound feels like a string quartet playing your reintroduction to the waking world. That’s the only way Makoa could think to describe it.

Soothing and enveloping, bright no matter how dark the room is. Makoa loves the morning sun, but Hound prefers the dark, so they settled on blinds half turned, leaving thin lines of light streaking across the room. Makoa could stare at the way that light bent around the hunter’s body for hours.

But once he wakes, they’re never far behind, too attuned to even the slightest of movements. Their back separates from his chest, and he lifts his arm to allow them to space to roll over. A smile overtakes his face before he can control it. Not that he would.

“Good morning,” he says, raising his hand to push a few pieces of hair that’d fallen in their face back over their head. His first words of the day come out raspy, but he can tell that Hound likes it by the way they smile before their eyes even open.

“Morning.” Their voice always comes out smooth, controlled. Makoa would be in awe if he didn’t know Hound so well. Now he knows it’s just who they are, and it comes alongside their many other incredible traits.

It was a little early to be getting that sappy, though.

He’d been caught staring, it seems, pulled out of his loving daze by a lighthearted scoff from Bloodhound. They roll their eyes, but they’re still smiling, flattered to some degree.

“What could be on your mind?” they ask as they push themselves into a sitting position, Makoa’s eyes trained on the way their long, dark hair falls down their back. Sharp shoulders and chiseled muscles, statuesque almost-

Again his mind is trailing, reminded of the question at hand when Hound looks over their shoulder, one piercing eye pulling an answer from him. “Just you.” There’s no weight in his answer, it’s just a simple fact.

“I feel I could ask that same question every morning and your response would always be the same.”

“Yeah, it’s always true.”

This gets a laugh out of them, like they didn’t already know that’d be the answer. Makoa’s heart sings. 

Hound turns at the waist until they’re on their knees. They move up towards him, putting one hand on his stomach, the other next to his head, leaning in until their noses are barely touching. “It is brave of you to feed into my ego so willingly.”

Now it’s his turn to laugh, short but full-bellied. “I don’t think it’s that. I just wanna love you.”

“And I, you.”

Before he can assure them that they’re free to love him whenever they want, they lean in and kiss him. He feels warmth fill his chest. Raising one hand to cup the side of their face, he then slides it to the back of their neck, fingers barely threading into their hair. Even when they break away, he holds them close for a moment before pressing a kiss to their jaw. They hum, sit back on their ankles, then a moment later are climbing out of bed.

Makoa props himself up on his elbows, watching as Bloodhound picks up a pair of sweatpants off the floor they must have discarded a few days ago and pulls them on. They swipe an elastic off the nightstand and hold it between their teeth as they pull their hair up and back. “Coffee?”

“Yes please.”

“Will you meet me in the kitchen or should I bring it to you?”

“I’ll meet ya there, just give me a few more minutes to wake my bones up.”

They depart with a smile, closing the bedroom door behind them to allow Makoa whatever privacy he desired. He lays back down, hands resting on his stomach, staring at the ceiling.

Nikolas leaving destroyed his whole world. At the time he felt like he would never get over it, like that type of love had been taken from him. This was why he switched gears and began focusing on other kinds of love. Platonic love, community love, a desire to help others above anything else.

And when he joined the Apex Games, the last thing he expected was to find someone who could rekindle that romantic desire in him. If only he’d known that his admiration for Bloodhound would grow into…this.

He would have asked them out a lot sooner.

He makes himself chuckle with that one, shaking his head as he actually gets up this time. He can already smell coffee down the hall, so he gets dressed, looks out the half-shaded window, and thanks the sun for rising one more day.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on my apex twit @skulltowns
> 
> luv u thanks for reading <3


End file.
